Pensamientos de dos enamorados
by Aurora Snape
Summary: Cuando las palabras fallan lo único que podemos hacer es apelar a la capacidad del corazón de hacer notar los sentimientos guardados dentro de si...aunque sea un sentimiento prohibido y lleno de prejuicios...siempre el amor es puro y sincero. Esta dividido en diferentes viñetas, cada viñeta separada por un titulo que comienza con la letra "I" en negritas.


_**Inapropiado**_

_¿Algunas veces te has puesto a pensar que el destino solo juega contigo? En un momento eres un solitario amargado, cruel y déspota y segundo después te enamoras de una mujer que es todo lo contrario que eres? Bueno tal vez a ti no te ha pasado, pero a mí me sucede eso…ella es una bella mujer, llena de virtudes, de una inteligencia indomable, y de una lealtad infinita, en cambio yo, un ser cruel y sarcástico a no más poder, frio y monótono….cómo puede un amor ser así de caprichoso? No, no es amor, me repito incontables veces pero siempre esa voz que todos tenemos en la cabeza aparece….siempre llego a lo mismo, la amo pero sé que es completamente inapropiado, amar a una joven 20 años menor que tú? Menuda locura verdad? Pero no hay vuelta de hoja, no puedo borrar este sentimiento, esta pasión que me quema por dentro…ella es la mujer que logro que mi corazón volviera a la vida…aun sabiendo que es totalmente inapropiado._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Inimaginable**_

_Como es que me metí en este enredo? Cuando deje de amar al pelirrojo?_

_Es posible enamorarse de un hombre que solo te humilla y avergüenza?_

_No, claro que no, es inimaginable, simplemente imposible, pero en mi caso eso sucedió, su voz, sus ojos y hasta su forma de caminar me cautivaron. Él me dice insufrible sabelotodo, aunque me lastiman esas palabras, en el fondo de mi ser reconozco que me gusta que me mire, que me hable, aun con esa ponzoña...tal vez sea masoquista por querer a una persona así pero es el amor no? Bueno para mí un amor no correspondido...Lo que un día pensé inimaginable, algo totalmente ridículo, ahora es mi esperanza de ser feliz...Por Merlín! Que me habrá dado ese hombre? Tal vez coló algo en mi jugo de calabaza o...me hechizo...ohh esto ya raya en la locura...que hago? Cada vez que fijo mi vista en esos ojos negros me pierdo…siento un vértigo nada desagradable...más bien es algo adictivo...será…que lo inimaginable ahora es posible? Mis amigos dicen que me ven triste y distante...como no estar triste si sufres de un amor imposible...un amor al cual lo tienes que ver todos los días, que te trata como basura? Dime corazón…Porque me hiciste enamorarme de él? No había otros candidatos para entregarte? Tenía que ser él? Qué más da ya, verdad? No puedo cambiar lo que hace a mi pecho querer explotar...Inimaginable? Ja! esa palabra ya no existe en mi vocabulario desde el día que me enamore perdidamente de mi profesor..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Inevitable**_

_Pov Severus_

_El amor en algo inevitable, cuando lo esperas con ansias casi nunca llega, también cuando te enamoras de la persona equivocada y esta se enamora perdidamente de tu peor enemigo…que se le puede hacer? El amor es así de caprichoso y engañoso, lo peor viene cuando te olvidas de él y de un momento a otro este está tocando tu puerta, curioso verdad?...El caso es que esta situación es la misma que me está tocando vivir en este mismo momento, estar enamorado de una persona que no solo es menor que tú, sino que también es la mejor amiga del hijo de tu peor enemigo…es increíble las vueltas que da la vida de un momento a otro, si lucho por este amor, por un lado muchas personas dirán que este sentimiento tan puro que alberga mi corazón es incorrecto, inconcebible y hasta horroroso, por el otro lado estaré con la persona que tanto amo, claro si ella me correspondiera, sería feliz y…quizá pueda formar una bella familia…no sé qué pensar, mi mente trabaja demasiado rápido, la AMO de eso estoy más que seguro, pero si tan siquiera supiera lo que ella piensa de mí, si pudiera saber que sentimiento guarda ese corazón tan puro de ella hacia mi….tal vez rencor, hasta odio podría ser….pero fue algo…algo que no pude evitar, este sentimiento que creí muerto desde el fallecimiento de mi amada Lily, renació como un fénix…pero en vez de que un par de ojos verdes me robaran el sueño, ahora son dos hermosos ojos castaños que no solo me quitan el sueño, sino que me roban el aliento…me…me roban todo…Hermione Granger es la mujer que amo…como no enamorarse de su belleza, sabiduría, valor, lealtad...un sin fin de adjetivos que la podrían describir… fue algo sencillamente inevitable._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Inevitable**_

_Pov Hermione_

_Cómo? Porque? Cuando? No...no puede ser…me enamore de él, pero…cómo? No tengo la mínima idea, el Cuándo tampoco lo tengo claro, pero si se el Por qué…lo amo por su valor, su coraje, simplemente por lo que él es, vaya que es difícil sentir algo así… un amor que quizá…no más bien que no es correspondido pero que ahí sigue y seguirá, como una llama que crece en el centro del pecho, la cual te exige que tienes que verlo, es más se vuelve una necesidad del día a día poder verlo aunque sea una sola vez, saber que está ahí, aunque no sea contigo que se encuentra en el mismo lugar que tu…en el mismo techo…no voy a mentirme a mí misma, no es una sensación nada agradable, verlo reír con otra que no eres tú, saber que hay muchas más mujeres alrededor de él… morirme de celos que no es la mejor opción pero…pero que hacer? Llorar? Huir? No, yo no soy ese tipo de chicas que al primer inconveniente huyen como damiselas en apuros…ahora que lo pienso es difícil pensar que una joven como yo, que razona todo lo que hace, que piensa antes de hablar y actuar…pueda tener este tipo de…como decirlo…problema? bueno en fin, una sabelotodo que se enamoró de un profesor, ya para que darle más vueltas, Si, de un profesor, ja pero no de cualquier profesor, sino que dé precisamente él, es inevitable amarlo como yo lo hago, lo quiero solo para mí, tal vez sea algo egoísta pero es que ya he perdido muchas oportunidades de ser feliz por usar siempre mi cerebro en lugar de mi corazón, por primera vez quiero sentir que soy una chica, no una mujer adulta que calcula todos sus movimientos con precisión y frialdad, que se equivoca, que siente y sobretodo que ama! No es que piense que las mujeres maduras no amen, pero ellas aman a su modo y las chicas de otro, quiero enamorarme, sentir que me amen…solo…tan solo quiero vivir lo que me toca…ya fue suficiente de guerras y sangre, estoy realmente cansada…Severus Snape es la persona que me puede sacar de esta monotonía que me tiene atrapada…sé que mis amigos no me van a comprender, pero lo AMO, con todo mi corazón, amo su cara, su pelo, su forma de caminar, los gestos que hace cuando está molesto, hasta amo su nariz! Pero...no puedo evitar tener miedo de ser rechazada, herida…que hago? Por Merlín santísimo! Qué hago? Enamorarme de "el murciélago de las mazmorras" es…algo…increíble...pero sé que muy en el fondo de mi…sé que era de esperarse, como no caer redondita a los pies de un hombre así? Bueno en mi caso… el amor es raro…primero creí que amaba a Ron y ahora resulta que el hombre que ocupa mi corazón es otro…se metió como la buena serpiente que es en mi vida, pensamientos y alma…..Severus….te amo tanto, que no se qué pensar….por primera vez la "insufrible sabelotodo Granger" no sabe que decir…solo se le viene a la cabeza una sola palabra….inevitable…mi amor por ti Snape fue algo inevitable._

_._

_._

_._

_**Irrompible**_

_-Señorita Granger…le he dicho más de una vez que no ayude al inútil de Longbottom, si él no sabe cómo revolver una poción diez veces hacia las manecillas del reloj usted no tiene por qué hacerlo por el…está castigada, la espero después de la cena en mi despacho-dijo un Severus cansado, pero no le quedo de otra que decir eso para tener por lo menos 2 horas a la castaña solo para él._

_-Si….si profesor Snape- dijo Hermione bastante apenada._

_-Continúen con sus pociones o arremedos de ellas….no estoy de humor para aguantar sus idioteces…-dijo el pocionista bajando la mirada hacia unos pergaminos de su escritorio._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Pasada la hora de la cena una Hermione muy nerviosa caminaba rápidamente al despacho de "su pocionista", cuando llego toco levemente la puerta y oyó una voz desde dentro que le decía Adelante, la escena que se encontró la chica la dejo embelesada, un Snape totalmente relajado en un bello sillón negro frente al fuego, solo salió del trance al oír esa preciosa voz de soprano._

_-Veo que es puntual Granger…pase y siéntese- dijo el profesor indicando con la mano un sillón junto al de suyo, él no se oía para nada enojada, es más se oía extrañamente nervioso._

_-Gracias- fue lo que dijo al castaña simplemente; Snape solo asintió._

_-Vera Señorita Granger…yo…yo no sé cómo decirle esto, jamás en vida he estado tan nervioso….y… el castigo fue una simple excusa….para… yo….yo le quiero decir que...la amo…me he enamorado de usted…-dijo Severus evitando los ojos de la chica._

_-Pro…profesor…yo…-dijo Hermione pero estaba muda de la impresión y la felicidad, EL LA AMABA! AL IGUAL QUE ELLA A EL!_

_-Yo comprendo que me repudie, no sé cómo pude decirle esto….la oblivare si lo desea….yo…yo lo siento, no lo volveré a decir-dijo el pelinegro sintiendo humedad en sus ojos._

_-Pero yo quiero que lo repita….profesor Snape, yo no sé cuándo ni cómo paso, pero me enamore de usted…- dijo Jane sincerándose al fin._

_-Mi niña….fíjate….obsérvame y obsérvate, soy 20 años mayor…podría ser tu padre, te mereces algo mejor que yo- dijo Snape tristemente._

_-El caso es que usted no es mi padre y no hay nada mejor para mí que usted, entiéndame profesor… mis sentimientos hacia usted son irrompibles….el amor que le profeso es intenso…lo amo- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y tomando el rostro de su profesor entre las manos, depositando un suave y dulce beso en esos finos labios que tanto deseaba._

_-Yo también te amo Hermione, con toda mi alma y corazón- contesto Severus tomando suavemente a la castaña por la cintura y sentándola en su regazo._

_-Severus…nuestro amor es __Inapropiado__….pero no me interesa- dijo la castaña dándole un beso en la frente al hombre._

_-Hermione…nuestro amor es __Inimaginable__….pero lo volveremos realidad- contesto el pelinegro dándole un beso en la mejilla a su niña._

_-Severus….nuestro amor fue __Inevitable__….pero no lo esperábamos- dijo Hermione besando la nariz del pocionista._

_-Hermione… nuestro amor es __Irrompible__ y seguirá así- dijo Severus dándole un hermoso beso a la joven en la boca, esa boca que desde ahora era de él y la de él era de ella…como siempre debió de ser._

_Esa noche dos cuerpos destinados a uno se fundieron en la inmensidad del amor que se tenían, no más dolor solo AMOR, el cual todos esperamos encontrar pero depende de nosotros que nos encuentre._

_FIN_


End file.
